A Lone Wolf's Heart
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: inuyasha/Naruto crossover. what happens when demons, humans, and demon reincarnations join forces? complete and total chaos, fighting, and friendships pushed to the limit. going it alone isn't always the smartest choice but it sometimes is the best one...
1. Scrolls 1 through 4

_{A Lone Wolf's Heart}{InuYasha-Naruto crossover} {Sasuke/OC, InuYasha/OC}_

_Scroll One: The Last of her Clan: A Special Girl with a Dangerous Gift_

-Konoha, Hokage's office-

An old man sits at a desk reading over something. He is known as Sarutobi, or Sundaime Hokage(the third fireshadow). He looks up to see a Chuunin enter his office. The Chuunin has tanned skin, a scar across his nose, and his dark brown hair in a ponytail. He is Umino Iruka.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?" Iruka asks as he bows.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that you will have a new student this year."

"Who is it and when will they be arriving?"

"Her name is Tenshi-Okami Amaya. She will be returning here on May 23rd, her 14th birthday."

"The Tenshi-Okami clan left Konoha two months before the Kyuubi attacked, didn't they?"

"Yes. Amaya is the last of her clan. Everyone else was killed seven years ago. According to the mayor of Azarni, the only reason she survived is because she was in town buying something for her new-born cousin. The boy hadn't even been named and his body was never found."

"That's horrible-wait, did you say Azarni?" The Hokage nods. "They went there?!That village is built on the ruins of a cursed temple!"

"Iruka calm down. Amaya is from one of our strongest ninja clans. She'll be a fine ninja like her parents and everyone else from her clan. They moved to that village for Amaya's safety. She is blessed with her clan's bloodline."

"The Storm Eyes? She'll be an outcast when she comes here then."

"Yes, but she is strong."

"Understood."

-Azarni, the village of thistle flowers-

A balding middle-aged man watches as the young 13-year-old girl who had become known as the village's lone wolf guardian trains with her sword in the forest. Her long black hair flows gently in the summer wind as her sword glistens in the light of the setting sun, reflecting her dark green eyes perfectly.

"Gathering firewood for the storehouse again Amaya?" the man asks as he walks over to her.

"Hm? Oh, Mayor Ryu. Yes." she replies in her cold voice.

"Let me help." He helps her gather the firewood that she had cut with her sword. "You know you have to leave in the spring Amaya."

"Hai, I know."

-Mayor's POV-

'She hasn't been the same since that day. She used to be so happy. Now she's lonely but she still cares about the village and its people even if she won't let herself get close to anyone. I know she doesn't want to lose anyone else she cares for.' I think as I watch Amaya take the cart of firewood to the village storehouse. 'No one in the village wants to lose her either. The boys drool over her and everyone idolizes her even though she's got the ears and tail of a wolf because of her family's bloodline.'

_Scroll Two: Friends from the other side: the portal in the temple ruins_

-Amaya's(your-my) POV-

It's sunset and I'm walking towards the shrine at the entrance to the temple, or what's left of it rather, and my favorite training place, the underground remains of the temple.

'Mid-summer...I have to return to Konoha in less than a year according to my father's wishes. I remember a little bit of the place but not much. I know I was born there and we moved while I was still a baby.' I think as I walk past the graveyard. I say I silent prayer for those buried there, especially my family.

-At temple ruins-

"What are you doing here?"a guy calls.

"Training. What does it look like I'm doing?" I say smartly knowing who it is. "I'm guessing the portal opened. So what are you two doing here?"

"We came to visit." he says as he steps into the light that's filtering down from outside through the cracks in the walls and ceiling.

"Don't listen to him Amaya. You know Miroku's only here to-" a little kid's voice says as Miroku puts his hand over the kid's mouth.

"That's enough Shippo," Miroku tells the little fox demon.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes as I begin practicing with my sword while Miroku goes off somewhere. About an hour or so later I go to the village gates and continue practicing as I keep guard, Shippo watching from atop the gates.

"You know you should come visit us in our world. My friend InuYasha wants to meet you."

"Then bring him with you next time Shippo. The portal doesn't open from our side remember?" I remind him as I jump up on the gates and sit next to him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

"It's ok."

"Why don't you open up to people more? You're always so anti-social."

"Shippo you know that you, Miroku, and the others are the only ones I've opened up to. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about. Right, Frost?" I ask and as if on cue my little two-tailed white & black demon fox, who happens to voice most of my inner not-so-polite thoughts, jumps up on Shippo's head and looks at me with her ice-blue eyes. (think of Kirara only colored differently)

"[Shippo's right. You should be more social.]" Frost says happily (her voice is like that of Tony-Tony Chopper from One-Piece. Only Amaya, Shippo & three other characters can understand Frost without the aid of a special device. Everyone else just hears yipps, barks, and growls coming from her).

"That's a very wise observation Frost," Shippo comments.

"Frost! Even you're against me. Ugh. And they wonder why I'm anti-social most of the time." I say as my wolf ears twitch. "Sounds like Miroku just got thrown out again."

"Sounds like it. We'd better go before he gets in anymore trouble." Shippo says as Frost jumps down from his head and onto the gates.

"Alright. Tell everyone I said hello." I call as Shippo goes and drags Miroku from the fanciest restaurant in town and off to the temple ruins where the portal to their world lies.

"[Bye.]" Frost calls after them.

_Scroll Three- A Fox's Gift: Precious Memories of Mid-Winter_

-6 months later, Amaya's(your/my) POV-

"Frost, are you crazy?! It's 30 below 0 out there and you want to go play?! Not to mention there's another five feet of snow out there from last night's storm!" I snap as I put some wood on the fire.

"[Please big sis? Mid-winter is the best time to play in the snow.]" Frost begs, like she does every winter when it's freezing cold outside.

"Not all of us have a fur coat to keep us warm. Last time we went out in weather like this I was in bed with the flu for a month because someone wanted to go build a snow-ninja."

"[Oh please Amaya? I want to show you something,]" she gives me a puppy dog, er fox cub, pout.

"Fine, but only for a half-hour. It's too cold to be out any longer than that." I say as I get my winter coat and sneakers. I had lost to my fox brat once again. 'This is the last time I let her drag me out into the snow.' I tell myself even though I know full well she'll trick me into it again later.

-outside in the snow-

"F-frost, it's f-freezing out h-here. H-how l-long will t-this t-take?"I ask shivering, my teeth chattering.

"[Not too long. Watch.]"

So I watch as Frost is surrounded in ice and transforms into a huge demon fox like our friend Sango's demon fox Kirara, only Kirara is surrounded by flames when she transforms.

"That's awesome Frost!" I congratulate her, forgetting how cold I am for the moment. "What's with the goofy smile?"

"[That's the happiest I've heard you in years. You actually smiled.]"

"Don't get used to it. You know I'm only like this when it's just us."

"[I know but still...seeing you smile again is the best Christmas gift ever, even if the new collar you got me is handmade.]"

"Glad you like it. I didn't even bother hiding the box since you would've found it anyway, like you do every year." I say, rolling my eyes as I start for the door.

"[Are you going to open mine?]" Frost asks as she returns to her normal size and follows me inside.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"[So? I already opened my gift and I know how you are Amaya. If I don't make you open it, you never will. Why do you think there are always presents under the tree? Because you let yourself get depressed every time you see the last gift your parents left you from seven years ago that you never opened because they wouldn't be there.]"

"Frost, I told you before. I'll open that gift when we celebrate our first Christmas at home, in Konoha, where we were both born."

"[Oh alright.]"

"Get the gifts. I'll open mine after you put your new collar on." I sigh while trying to get the fire burning again.

-10 minutes later-

"Wow, Frost this is beautiful." I say as I admire the pendant Frost had given me. 'I know the chain is the one I lost about seven months ago while cleaning the house but the crystal charm has claw marks on it so I'm gonna guess Frost carved this herself.' "Thank you so much Frost. You remembered that our clan's symbol is a wolf with angel wings howling at a full moon."

"[You're welcome. It's so that you know that no matter what happens me and the rest of our clan will always be with you.]"

"Who knew a gift from a fox could mean so much to someone who gets called a wolf demon when she's just a normal girl?"

"[You call having wolf ears and a tail normal?]"

"For me it is." I say laughing as I roast some marshmallows on the fire for us.

_Scroll Four - A Story of the Past: Ninja's NOT Welcome in Azarni_

-Sometime in Early April, Amaya's POV-

"[There's a letter for you from the Hokage.]" Frost says as she brings me a letter. I put away the kunai I had been practicing with and take the letter.

"Thanks Frost." I say before reading the letter. "Great. Due to possible threats on my life I'm going to have ninja escorts to Konoha. They'll be here May 9th so they can rest for a week before we leave for Konoha."

"[Great. As long as they don't attack or cause trouble everything'll be fine.]"

"Tch. If they've heard of what happened when those Cloud Jounin attacked then they'll be too scared to attack. They'll just call me a wolf demon like every other stranger that comes to our village after hearing the story does. Maybe I should hide my ears and tail somehow."

"[It's called turning your ears inside out and wearing a hat while having a jacket tied around your waist to hide your tail genius.]"

"Maybe but I doubt it. That's not like me. I'd rather just be insulted."

-Meanwhile In Konoha, Hokage's office-

A Jounin in a green jumpsuit with a black bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and a red headband around his waist enters the Hokage's office with his team following him. A miniature clone of himself, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in a pink oriental-style shirt and dark blue-green cargo capris, and a guy with long dark hair in a low ponytail and lavender-white eyes wearing a white baggy t-shirt and black shorts with bandages covering his right arm and leg enter the office behind the Jounin and bow to the Hokage.

"You called for us Lord Hokage?" the man asks.

"Yes, Gai. You and your squad will be traveling to Azarni to escort someone here. That is if your squad can handle it," the Hokage tells him.

"I'm sure they can," Gai says confidently. "Don't you agree my youthful students?"

"Without a doubt Gai-senei!" the clone shouts.

"Lee, knock it off," the girl says hitting him. "I'm sorry about him, Lord Hokage."

"It's alright Tenten," the Hokage says smiling at her.

"Who is it we'll be guarding?" the guy with the lavender-white eyes asks.

"Good question Neji. Who is it?" Lee asks.

"A girl about a year younger than you three by the name of Tenshi-Okami Amaya." the Hokage states.

"I've heard of her. The wolf demon that killed a Jounin from the Hidden Could Village when she was eight, right?" Tenten asks.

"WHAT?! WE'RE PROTECTING A MURDERER?! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW THESE THINGS?!"

"Lee calm down," Neji snaps.

"Tenten's right. She did kill a Cloud Village Jounin but it wasn't for fun. Reports from Azarni say it was in defense of a villager and every report says the same thing. She's not dangerous unless you attempt to harm the village or its inhabitants," Gai states.

"This'll be interesting. I'm in," Tenten says as Neji and Lee nod in agreement.

"Good. You four leave May 2nd. You are to arrive at Azarni with a week of leaving. You will spend a week there resting, helping Amaya pack, and earning her trust. You are to be back here by no later than May 23rd. Understood?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage," Gai and his team say as they bow and leave the office.


	2. Scrolls 5 and 6

_Scroll Five - Two Kyuubis and an Okami: Best Friends Forever and Always There for Each Other_

-May 9th-

"[Amaya! Amaya wake up! Today's the day!]"

"Not now Frost. It's too early. I've only slept 3 1/2 hours." I mumble sleepily as I pull the covers back over my head to block out the light from the morning sun since a rotten little fox cub had opened the curtains and try to go back to sleep only to be woken up not even five minutes later by someone pounding on the house door.

"AMAYA!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!"

I reluctantly get out of bed and open the window in my room and look down at my hyper-active best friend who never gave up on trying to get me to be happy and cheerful again.

"Can I get dressed first, Mina?!" I shout down to the smiling blue-eyed girl, her long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and reflecting brightly in the sun.

"[Nanashi Mina. Our best friend.]"

"You're right on that one, Frost," I agree with my fox as I take out my outfit for the day, a black spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts. "We've been best friends since we were little. She's had things just as bad as me, if not worse."

"[Yeah, her parents died from sunstroke only a few days after our clan was murdered only she took the deaths better than you did.]"

"Don't remind me. I swear if it wasn't for Mina I would've moved into the temple. But I feel bad for her though."

"[I do too but at least we can do some research when we reach Konoha.]"

"True," I say as we go downstairs and Frost jumps up on my shoulder as we reach the front door.

I open the door to be greeted by a mass of orange. Yupp, Mina's outfit is an orange version of mine. As usual. She likes bright colors, I darker ones.

"About time," she snaps, tapping her foot impatiently, an obvious sign that she's pissed.

I step back a bit and Frost takes off, knowing full well that Mina is about to snap.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you're leaving in a week?!" Mina snaps, her red-orange fox ears pointed out to the sides and her tail swishing back and forth dangerously. "I had to find out from my idiot cousin!"

"Simple. We knew you'd react like this," I say frowning.

"Get that stupid frown off your face! I want you to go to Konoha as the happy, carefree girl I'm best friends with, not the lonely, depressed girl you are now. I swear before this week is over you're going to have your real smile again, not the forced one you have most of the time."

"Don't even think about it. You are not dragging me with you," I say taking another step backwards.

"Oh yes I am. We haven't pulled a good prank in years," Mina says smirking as she sees my eyes widen and ears twitch and the word 'prank'.

"Why not? It has been a while." I smirk, thinking about how we used to pull pranks constantly when we were little before the massacre. We were best friends then and we still are now, even though I try my best to isolate myself and Mina still gets through to the carefree girl I used to be-well still am sort of.

"Thought you'd agree. Looks like the moon and sun of Azarni are back for one last prank."

"Don't even think about you two," a familiar voice says from the road.

We look over at the person nervously and gulp.

"We would never do anything like that, Mayor Ryu." I say innocently, the word 'never' dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh hi there, cousin," Mina says completely unable to hide the fox grin on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to warn you two that your fanboys are coming and that any pranks'll earn you both the job of giving the women on the council of elders sponge baths again," Ryu smirks before he walks to his office three blocks away while Mina and I are left cringing at the memory.

"Guess we can't prank Ryu now," Mina sighs.

"Whatever. Let's go train so we can avoid our fanboys." I say, my normal miserable tone returning at the thought of our fanboys, or rather Mina's fanboys, as I go inside and get some weapons.

I come back out carrying two bows, about twenty arrows, around fifty shuriken, around fifty kunai, a good hundred or so senbon needles, my favorite katana strapped to my waist, and an extra katana for Mina to use.

"You're still going to help me train?"

"No duh. You said you wanted to protect the village in my place if I ever had to leave," I say as Mina follows me to the far side of the village gates, outside of Azarni.

I carve a target on a tree and hand Mina the larger of the bows, the one I had learned with, while I take the one she had gotten me for my birthday the previous year. Five hours later the tree is covered in kunai, senbon, shuriken, and arrows and the surrounding trees have slash marks on them from our katana.

"[Did you hear that?]"

"Frost, we're not stupid and we're definitely not deaf," Mina snaps flicking her fox tail and twitching her fox ears to remind Frost that she has the senses of a fox demon even though she's a human.

"Mina's right, Frost," I add twitching my ears and flicking my tail as well. I look up at the tree branch Frost was on. "She took off already."

"[There are four Leaf village shinobi about a mile away,]" Frost tells us from her tree branch after she returns not even five minutes later.

"Frost, why do you always take off like that?!" Mina snaps.

'Why am I friends with these two again?' I think watching them argue.

/Because otherwise you'd be a miserable, heartless witch./ my conscience reminds me.

'So would you, so shut it.'

/Fine./

'Who's scent is that?' I wonder as I sniff the air and my ears twitch.

I look over at Mina and Frost and see them still arguing.

'Either they don't sense whoever it is or they're just not paying attention.' "Stop arguing and get in position." I snap taking a fighting stance that lets me use my bow for both offense and defense since my katana is on the ground about ten feet away. Mina takes the same stance for the same reason while Frost...is already off hiding somewhere, probably at home under my bed as usual.

"Hey look! There's the gates of Azarni!" a girl in a pink shirt with brown hair and eyes says.

"Forget the gates Tenten. There's a beautiful girl up ahead," a guy with a bowl cut says as he and three others come into view. He runs up to Mina and starts flirting with her. She gives me a look that says 'Help.'.

"Look. I don't know who you are but if you don't get away from my best friend, I'll put this arrow through your skull," I warn him as I position my bow so that the tip of the arrow is next to his head with the bowstring already drawn back.

"Looks like you forgot about your enemy, Lee," a guy with dark hair and lavender-white eyes says from behind me, a kunai to my throat. "You too, youkai."

"Get away from her or die."

"Relax Mina. This guy'll be dead in a second if he doesn't move his kunai," I say, my voice a deadly calm.

"Neji. Lee. Get over here," the man with them says.

"Hai," the one behind me, Neji, says.

"C-could you move your arrow first?" Lee asks glancing from me to the arrow and back to me.

"Fine. Just tell us why you're here. Armed strangers aren't exactly welcome in Azarni, especially shinobi. And by the way, Neji was it, I'm a hanyou you loser," I snap.

"I am Maito Gai and this is my team," the man with the group introduces himself. "We are here to escort Tenshi-Okami Amaya to Konoha. Would you youthful young ladies know where we can find her?"

'So these guys are my escorts. Let's just see about that,' I think as I quickly read their minds with my clan's kekkei genkai, or bloodline trait, the Storm Eyes, which, I might add, I am just barely able to use and have no idea what they're capable of when fully developed since no one in my clan had lived long enough to reach that point. "I'm her." I answer lowering my bow, but not taking my eyes off of the shinobi before me.

"So we're escorting a goddess?!" Lee exclaims and he runs over to me. "Would you please be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life."

"Lee, right?" I ask and he nods. "One, I don't need, let alone want, a boyfriend, and two, I can protect myself just fine on my own. Gomen."

"Please?" Lee begs.

"She said no. Now get away from my best friend or this arrow will go through your heart." Mina snaps, holding her bow the same way I had earlier only this time the tip of the arrow is next to Lee's chest, right where his heart is.

"Hai, ma'am!" Lee says and hides behind Gai.

The girl in the group, Tenten, giggles while Mina and I crack up laughing at how scared Lee is of two tough chicks.

_Scroll Six - Home: a Strange Journey and an Incredible Birthday Surprise_

-on the way to Konoha-

"Ugh this stuff is heavy. How come we have to carry everything?"

"Amaya, how can you carry this thing?"

'Babies.' "Simple Lee. Tenten and I are carrying the majority of my weapons so you and Neji have to carry everything else. And Gai, two things. One, that's a Hiraikotsu and two, if that's too heavy for you, I'll carry it myself," I explain while walking next to Tenten and in front of Lee, Gai, and Neji.

"Why are you guys so tired anyway? It's only been what? A day since we left Azarni?" Tenten asks teasingly.

"Not funny." Neji snaps.

"Whatever." Tenten and I say together and roll our eyes. Oddly enough we had become friends rather quickly, mainly thanks to our love of weaponry although our major difference is shopping. She loves it no matter what while I hate it unless it's for weapons, training equipment, or something ninja related.

-days later-

"Amaya?"

"Yeah, Tenten?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday, right?" she asks, yawning.

"Yeah but we also reach Konoha," I reply as we finish cooking dinner over the campfire.

"This is good," Lee compliments as he eats.

"Yes, excellent. Thank you my youthful students," Gai adds, causing Tenten and I to look away quickly, our faces a light pink.

"Since when was the demon a part of our team?" Neji asks, a disgusted tone in his voice.

"I'm not. I'm a half-demon and Gai-sensei has been teaching me the Taijutsu moves he and Lee use," I snap.

"[Don't kill him,]" Frost warns.

"Wasn't planning to. Where were you?" I ask as I pick up Frost and cradle her in my arms.

"[Around.]"

"Amaya, would you take the first watch tonight?"

"Hm? Sure. No problem, Gai-sensei," I say as he and the others crawl into their sleeping bags. 'I'll wake up Tenten in about three hours I guess.'

"[Amaya, what's wrong? You've got that far-off look in your eyes again.]"

"I miss being home in Azarni."

"Who are you talking to, demon?"

'Prick. He hasn't used my name once yet.' "My pet fox Hyuga but I guess you now that you're talking to me instead of just watching my with your Byakugan eyes."

"How'd you know? And what's with your eyes, demon?"

"I'm not stupid. I'm a half-demon, not a demon, get it right. And what do you mean, what's with my eyes?"

"Every now and then your eyes turn midnight blue with a black tomoe(comma) near the pupil."

"It's my bloodline. I'm just tapping into it now." 'Now he's probably going to call me a monster just because of how my clan is.'

"You're homesick aren't you?"

'What the?' "Yeah, just a bit."

"Don't be. You're going to your new home tomorrow."

'And I'll probably get locked in a cage for study.' "Is it my imagination or is the jerk-faced Hyuga Neji being nice?"

"No, I just thought you'd want an actual person to talk to."

'He's almost as stubborn as Mina.' "Stupid fanboy," I mutter just loud enough for Frost to hear. She looks up at me from on my lap and we both roll our eyes.

"So are you going to talk or not?" Neji asks as he finally looks up at the tree branch Frost and I had been sitting on without his Byakugan active.

"Why not?" I say from beside the campfire. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You said Gai-sensei was teaching you high-speed taijutsu right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fight me. I want to see if you're worthy of being a youkai."

"I'm a hanyou. Get it right."

FF to after fight( I really didn't like this scene so I edited it out)

"That style...it's the Gentle Fist or Jyuken right?" I ask between breaths. 'Damn it, he's too strong for me to be able to beat.'

"Yes. I'm surprised you learned it that fast."

"Huh? Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both. You couldn't see the tenketsu but you knew where to attack when you imitated my Jyuken. Explain how you knew where to strike."

"Easy. There are 361 chakra points and most of them are located near or at pressure points. I used to help Dr. Ichitomoe (one comma(random name that sounded cool before i translated it)) in Azarni treat injured or sick travelers and after a while he let me study acupuncture under him. I was aiming my attacks at the acupuncture points hoping for a quick KO," I say rubbing my sore arm, the chakra just now beginning to flow through it normally again.

"Interesting plan. Too bad it didn't work, even if you are a quick learner."

"Thanks I think. Is there a karaoke bar in Konoha?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just a promise I made before I-we left hom-Azarni..."

-Flashback-

"Hey, Amaya!"

"Yeah, Mina?" I ask as she runs up to me.

"Promise me something, would ya?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise that you'll at least try to be more like your old self and not so anti-social kay, May?"

"Alright. I promise Mi (pronounced 'me'). Just don't forget to come visit for the winter holidays."

"Deal. Is it alright if I take over your job at the karaoke bar?"

"I thought we weren't going to read each other's minds anymore," I say and we both start laughing. "Anyway, of course it's ok and I promise to find out anything that I can, ok?"

"Thank you, big sister. It really means a lot to me," Mina says as she hugs me.

"I'm only about five months older, geez. We'll keep in touch with our arrows and we'll use our jutsu on that day and stick with tradition, k?"

"Okay," she says and we hug each other goodbye before I run to catch up with Gai and his team.

-End Flashback-

'Man I miss home a lot.' "Hey Hyuga, are there other people like us in Konoha?"

"[Like who?]"

"Clarify please."

"People like us who seem cold and distant at first until you get to know them and find out that they're actually really nice," I explain.

"Who knows. Now get some sleep. I'll keep guard until dawn. It's only four hours away."

"Whatever," I yawn. "Night Hyuga," I say leaning back against the tree I'm sitting next to and falling asleep.

-Next day-

"Now that we're in Konoha, I'll take Amaya to the Hokage. The rest of you can have the day off."

"Hai, Gai-sensei," Tenten, Lee, and I say. Neji 'hn's' and walks off with Tenten and Lee right behind him.

"This way my youthful now former student," Gai says and starts walking. I follow him quietly, observing the peaceful village I would now be living in.

I meet with the Hokage in his office, a tatami room with a window behind his maple, paper covered desk. Gai had left to take care of something as soon as I had entered the office.

"You must be Amaya. I am Sarutobi, the Third Hokage," the Hokage states. I nod and bow politely.

'He seems nice enough. Living here might not be so bad but then again I am in a village of shinobi...,' the Hokage's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Now Amaya, I have arranged for you to live with your uncle. He seems to be a bit late though."

"My uncle?" I repeat blinking, pure confusion on my face and in my voice. "But isn't everyone in my clan dead?"

"No, everyone but you on your father's side is dead. Your mother's little brother is still alive."

"So I still have family left?" My eyes start tearing up as the Hokage nods, a smile on his face. I fight back the tears and a squeal of happiness but a huge smile manages to escape while Frost expresses my happiness for me by jumping around like a nut.

"I see you and your fox are happy," the Hokage says, chuckling at how hyper we had become in less than a minute. "Now if only your uncle would get here-"

_POOF!_

As if on cue, a man with oddly angled silver hair a bit darker than my mom's shows up in the Hokage's office beside me. His hitai-ate covers his left eye and a mask covers from his nose down. He's wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, a green Jounin vest, and his shuriken holster is apparently on his right leg since I'm to his left and I don't see it on his left leg.

"Sorry I'm late, Lord Hokage," he says bowing. "Did my niece arrive yet? Is Amaya alright?"

"I'm Amaya and the little psycho fox in my arms is Frost," I say, picking up Frost as the man turns to look at us.

"[Hey! That's mean!]" Frost whines as she looks up at me.

I make a cute face and stick out my tongue at her a bit. She gives me a look like she wants to rip my tongue out and I giggle at her expression. Frost goes to claw at me but my uncle distracts her.

"So you're Amaya, eh? You've grown a lot since I last saw you, although you were just two months old then. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your uncle," my uncle introduces himself.

"It's nice to see you after so long," I say bowing politely, not really used to being around a family member after so long. 'Hatake? I know that name from somewhere...'

"[Amaya! It's him! Copy Ninja Kakashi!]"

"Wait. Kakashi? As in Copy Ninja Kakashi?" I ask and my uncle nods. Frost and I both go starry-eyed. "Oh wow! My uncle is one of the greatest ninja of all times!"

"If you and Frost are done jumping around like hyperactive idiots, can we go?" my uncle Kakashi asks. Frost and I calm down and nod. We bow to the Hokage and leave the building. Uncle Kakashi leads us to his-er our house and to the room he had set up for Frost and I. "This is your new home. I decorated your room in blue and green with wolf decorations and such. You've also got a private bathroom, same type of decorations."

"Thank you, Uncle Kakashi," I say hugging him. Frost stands on my head and licks his face. "Frost likes our new home too."

He smiles at our happiness. "Happy birthday, girls," Uncle Kakashi says smiling beneath his mask. Frost and I smile at this, somewhat surprised that Uncle Kakashi knows that we share the same birthday.


	3. Scrolls 7 and 8

_Scroll Seven - Karaoke: Memories of Home_

-Uncle Kakashi's -er my house-

I finish unpacking my stuff and go downstairs with Frost sitting on my head as usual. We find Uncle Kakashi sitting on the couch in the living room.

"[What is he reading?]" Frost asks, motioning to the book my uncle is reading.

"Um, Uncle Kakashi, why are you reading Make-out Paradise?" I ask, kinda creeped out that my uncle, one of the greatest ninja ever, is reading a perverted book.

"Huh? Oh no real reason. Just to see how the story ends," Uncle Kakshi replies, not looking up from his book. I just roll my eyes and head for the door.

"Frost and I are going out. We'll be back by nightfall," I say slipping my black sandals on.

"Alright. Be careful," he says looking at us-er me-er my normal outfit, a black low-cut spaghetti strap tank top and matching black jean shorts, disapprovingly.

"I'll be fine. Bye Uncle Kakashi," I say and leave the house. "Frost, give me back my hair tie you twerp."

"[Amaya, please? It looks cute on my tails and the blue gems and black material match my eyes and markings.]"

"Fine," I sigh and continue walking with Frost on my shoulder, knowing I had just lost another hair-tie to the brat.

A few minutes later we find the village's karaoke bar. I tell Frost to continue looking around the village while I go inside and find the owner-er manager.

"Hi there! I'm Molly!" the owner/manager greets me a bit too happily (think Dorothy from Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"I'm Amaya. I was hoping to get a job here," I say nervously. 'She's more hyper than Mina.'

~If that's even possible.~

'What now Frost?'

~Just checking in.~

'Whatever.'

"Hm...a girl with black wolf ears and a black wolf tail..." Molly says thoughtfully. "The ears and tail might seem strange but I've got a good feeling about you. Could you start in say five minutes? Jen could show you the ropes," she adds, motioning to a girl with short red hair and violet eyes that had just come in.

"Sure but I have to be home by nightfall or else my uncle might freak," I say giving molly a small forced smile. 'This woman's a poser. I hope she bought my lie though. I don't need anyone here knowing about my curse.'

~True and tonight's a full moon.~

'Thank you miss obvious.'

"Jen, could you get Amaya a uniform from the back?" Molly asks the red-head as she comes over.

"New girl, huh? Sure. C'mon," Jen says, motioning for me to follow her into the employee's area, a gym locker room basically.

"Talk about skimpy," I say looking at the black mini-skirt and shirt that comes up past and cuts off right below my chest and wraps around my arms.

"You get used to it even though you really shouldn't worry since there's not an inch of fat on you," Jen shrugs and flicks one of my ears. "So the ears are real then. Cute."

"No duh. Of course they're real. And so is my tail," I say flicking my tail.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just joking around," Jen says as we head back into the karaoke bar.

She shows me where everything is, what to charge the customers, and how to work the karaoke machine, cash register, sound system, etc.

'Just like in Azarni,' I think smiling to myself as Jen continues ranting about everything that she thinks I don't know. 'I'll be nice and not interrupt her.'

"Alright, that's everything. You can handle busing tables right?" Jen asks and I nod. "Okay then take care of that table over there."

"No problem," I say and go over towards the table. A smile crosses my lips when I see who's sitting there.

"Hey Amaya. So you're working here?" Tenten asks me.

"Yeah but it's nothing like the karaoke bar in Azarni," I say looking at her, Neji, and Lee. "How'd you get jerk-face to come?"

"They forced me to come. Now get us three sodas, youkai," Neji snaps.

"That was uncalled for Neji," Lee snaps. "I'm sorry about him."

"I'm a hanyou, not a youkai," I growl before turning to Lee. "You don't have to be. He'll be put in his place someday," I say smirking as I go over to the bar and get their drinks from the current bartender, a.k.a. Jen. I take the bottles of soda over to them and set the bottles on the table, fighting the urge to dump Neji's soda over his head. 'Prick.'

~You know that if Mina was here she would've put him through a wall for his attitude.~

'Wall? Tch. As if. She would've put him through that huge mountain with the Third Hokage's image on it. Where are you anyway?'

~Look up. And it's called the Hokage Monument.~

I look up and see Frost sitting in the rafters and looking at Neji like she wants to bite his head off.

"Thanks Amaya," Tenten says.

"Amaya, sweetie, can you come here?" Molly calls from the stage.

'What does she want now?' "No problem, Ten, but I have to go see what my boss wants. If there's anything else you need, just ask Jen. I'll try to come back over later to talk. Later Ten, Lee, Jerk-face," I say and head over towards the stage to find out what Molly wants...

"Amaya, darling!" Molly coos sweetly. "Would you be a dear and sing a song or two for everyone before your shift is up? I've heard you're a natural at singing."

My right eye twitches at Molly's words. I give her a look that plainly says 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Well? How about it?" she asks impatiently.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumble and go over to the guy at the karaoke machine. "I hate it when people confuse me with Mina," I mutter as I tap the guy Jen had called J.D. on the shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Hey beautiful," the brown haired teen says as he eyes me lustfully.

'Oh great. Another Miroku,' I sigh mentally.

~Be nice.~

'Trying to.' "Don't even start," I snap, clearly disgusted. "Just move for a second."

J.D. gulps and moves out of the way, not taking his silver eyes from me. I sit down at the machine and quickly program in the songs I plan on singing. I get up, walk over to the stage, and ungracefully flip myself up onto the stage. Frost jumps down and lands next to me as the music starts.

object width="425" height="350"param name="movie" value=".com/v/NTcg3X7pU58"/paramparam name="wmode" value="transparent"/paramembed src=".com/v/NTcg3X7pU58" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode="transparent" width="425" height="350"/embed/object (One Girl Revolution – SuperChick)

I finish the song and take a deep breath, my eyes closed. I sighs as the next song begins, not surprised that I hadn't gotten an applause. Frost rubs against my legs and I start to sing.

object width="425" height="350"param name="movie" value=".com/v/826O2YjbrKc"/paramparam name="wmode" value="transparent"/paramembed src=".com/v/826O2YjbrKc" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode="transparent" width="425" height="350"/embed/object (Girl Next Door – Saving Jane)

Throughout the song my mind rests on two things. Mina, my best friend thoughout everything we had been through, and how she had always outdone me at everything we did except fighting. The more I think of the memories, the more emotion I put into the words of the song. I finish the song and take a quick breath as the last song begins.

object width="425" height="350"param name="movie" value=".com/v/pNaIUOtyXY8"/paramparam name="wmode" value="transparent"/paramembed src=".com/v/pNaIUOtyXY8" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode="transparent" width="425" height="350"/embed/object ( Watch Me Shine – Vanessa Carlton)

I finish the song and sigh deeply. I look out at the people in the bar and everyone starts yelling and clapping while some of the guys whistle and cat call.

_Scroll Eight - New Friends: Enter Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto_

-Karaoke bar-

I jump down from the stage and dart for the employee's room. Once inside, I quickly change and head out the back door hoping to avoid everyone and anyone who had heard me singing. No sooner do I start walking home than one of the guys comes up to me although I don't notice him at first. My attention is on Frost playing with a little white dog with brown ears a few feet away. The guy follows my gaze and looks over at Frost and the pup.

"Akamaru! Leave that fox alone!" the guy yells.

I finally look over at him after his outburst. Brown hair, black eyes, and red fangs on his cheeks combined with the faux fur on his coat give him a somewhat feral appearance.

"Relax would ya? Frost won't hurt him," I say laughing as Frost comes over and jumps up on my head.

"I just didn't want Akamaru to hurt it," he says picking up the pup. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba. You've got an incredible voice."

"[Hi there!]" Akamaru yipps.

"Amaya. Thanks," I say neglecting to mention my last name. I reach over and scratch behind Akamaru's ears. "Hello to you too."

"You can understand him?" Kiba asks and I nod. "Cool. Did you want a tour of town?"

"No thanks. I had Frost find out where everything is earlier," I reply sweetly. Frost yipps and I glance up at the sky. 'An hour until nightfall.' "Sorry Kiba. I have to head home or else my uncle might worry."

Kiba pouts and Akamaru whines.

"Alright. We'll see you around then," Kiba sighs unhappily.

"Just come to the karaoke bar to keep me company at work, k?" I say somewhat happy that I had already made a new friend. I kiss Kiba's cheek and Akamaru's forehead before saying good-bye and heading home.

"[Why are you in such a hurry? We've still got a half-hour 'til moonrise,]" Frost yips from atop my head.

"I'm not. I just have a feeling I should head towards the school for some reason before going home. It's three more blocks, right?" I ask, starting to sprint there.

"[Yeah, but I don't get why you want to go there now.]"

"Neither do I. It's just a feeling," I say as the school comes into view.

"[Is he the reason?]" Frost asks as we see a blond haired guy about my age sitting on a swing, his bright blue eyes fixed on the ground sadly.

'I think so,' I tell Frost mentally since she's been able to read my thoughts since we were little. 'Should we say something? He looks so sad.'

'[Reminds you of when we met Mina doesn't it?] she sighs quietly. "[Chances are he can't understand me so you have to say something.]"

'Right,' I sigh mentally as I walk over to the guy and kneel on the ground in front to of him so that he has to look at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask gently.

He looks at me and then looks away. Frost sighs as a small anger vein appears on the back of my head.

"Look, I asked you a question. The least you can do is answer me." 'Why do I feel like I'm talking to Mina?'

"[I get that feeling too,]" Frost grumbles unhappily.

"Why should you care?!" the guy snaps.

"Because you looked sad and lonely. Why wouldn't I care?" I ask as I flick his forehead, a habit I had picked up from Mina.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asks looking at me wide-eyed.

"I said I cared," I repeat myself calmly and his eyes start tearing up.

"But you've never even met me before this though? How can you say you care?"

"So? I didn't know I needed a reason to care about someone who's been through what I have if not worse," I say smiling as he looks at me confused. "Your eyes hide the same pain as my best friend's and mine."

"Really?" I nod. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I guess we're friends now right?"

"Yeah, sure. Name's Amaya. The runt on my head is my pet fox, Frost."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto says smiling. Frost yipps and licks his face as I shake hands with him. "I think I get why you said you've been through the same. The ears and tail make you different."

~He has no idea.~

'Be nice.' "Yeah but I'm used to it," I tell him as my ears twitch at the flock of birds that had just taken off from the tree they were in. My eyes fall upon the clock on the school and widen considerably. "Kuso," I mutter as I realize that there's just about twenty minutes left until moonrise.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"It's nothing. I just have to get home," I say turning around and starting to run home. "See ya around!" I call back.

"[Bye!]" Frost calls back as well even though we both know Naruto can't understand her.

"Alright, later!" he calls to us from the distance.


	4. Scrolls 9 through 11

Scroll Nine - Amaya's Curse!: Stage One: Night of the Full Moon!

-Uncle Kakashi's house, about an hour after moonrise-

I sigh deeply as I lean against the wall in my room, the light from the full moon slowly washing over me.

"[You can't hide in your room all night,]" Frost calls from her spot on my bed on the other side of the room.

"I can as long as Uncle Kakashi doesn't-dammit," I grumble as I leave my room. Uncle Kakashi had called for me the moment I had said his name.

"[Wait up!]" Frost says as she runs out of the room and jumps up on my head. "[I'm not about to miss this show.]"

"Yeah, I wish I could miss it though."

-Kakashi's POV-

"Amaya, come down here," I call to my niece from the kitchen. "I've got a letter for you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she says from the hall as she reaches the doorway to the kitchen. I look over at her and my eye widens a bit.

"What?" the teen snaps, her bluish white wings and matching wolf-like ears and tail twitching dangerously.

"Who are you?" I ask cautiously, the blue haired girl's dark green eyes being the only thing recognizable about her.

-Amaya's POV-

I sigh and sit down at the table across from my uncle. Frost jumps down onto the table and lays there laughing.

"Uncle Kakashi, it's me, Amaya," I tell him. 'Shut it Frost.'

~It's funny though.~

"How is it you? You look completely different."

"It's part of a curse I got back in Azarni. I'll only look like this for tonight," I explain, motioning to my wings, off-colored ears and tail, and wavy dark blue hair.

"Ok, but why did you change? And how did you get the curse anyway?" Uncle Kakashi asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

"It's a full moon. I change into this _thing_ every month on the full moon," I sigh unhappily, folding in my wings. "And as for how I got the curse, let's not go there. I made a wish to not be a demon anymore about a month after the last time I lost control but something went wrong so now I'm a half-demon with a curse."

"Alright, that makes some sense. You'll be back to normal by morning I suppose?" Uncle Kakashi asks and I nod. "Good. Anyway, this letter came about a half hour ago by way of an arrow. It's addressed to you."

I take the letter happily, already knowing that it was from Mina.

_`May, please come home! It's boring without you here! Anyhow, what's it like in Konoha? Who're you staying with? I sensed a third chakra with yours and Frost's when I started writing this. You're ok, right? Right?! As long as you're alright, what're the people there like? That Neji kid and the creepy Lee and his sensei were annoying but that Tenten girl seemed pretty cool. Oh yeah, have any fanboys yet and are there any really cute guys(not counting that idiot Neji of course)? Write back soon, ok?_

_bff,_

_ Mi_

_p.s. don't let the full moon bother you too much ok?`_

"Anything wrong?" Uncle Kakashi asks when I shake my head laughing to myself.

"Mina's just really random and hyper, that's all," I say laughing.

"I didn't think you could laugh," Uncle Kakashi states with a raised eyebrow.

"I can, I just usually don't have a reason to unless Mina and I are doing something stupid," I reply simply as I scoop Frost up into my arms, Mina's letter held securely between her teeth. "Frost and I are going to bed," I yawn.

"Alright," Uncle Kakashi says. "Sleep well so that you're normal by morning."

"I will. Night Uncle Kakashi," I say and kiss his cheek before going back to my room and going to bed with a small smile on my face. It felt good to know I have a real family again and not only a best friend whose family considers me a part of their own.

_Scroll Ten - The Academy: Hated Once Again. Or Not?_

I yawn and stretch as the morning sun finally decides to come through the window. I look over at my alarm clock and frown.

"Only six o'clock?" I mutter and go back to writing a letter to Mina.

"[Why'd you get up early when you're not a morning person?]" Frost asks from her spot on the bed.

"Not sure really," I shrug as I tie the letter to the arrow Mina had almost killed my uncle with yesterday.

I attach a chakra target next to my window so Mina's return arrow won't nearly kill Uncle Kakashi again. I fire the arrow and set the emerald green bow engraved with gold vines that Mina had gotten me for my birthday last year on my desk. I gather up a few notebooks and some other things I would need for my first day of class at the Academy.

"[All set?]" Frost asks as she jumps atop my head.

"Yeah," I nod and go downstairs to see if Uncle Kakashi's home. I sigh and leave for the Academy after finding out that Uncle Kakashi had already left.

Frost and I reach the Academy a half hour early and wander around until we find the right room. I rest my elbows on a windowsill near the middle of the room and gaze out at the mountain side I had learned is the Hokage Monument.

"[No walk through the forest this morning?]"

"No, that's this afternoon so I can find a training spot," I whisper as I glance behind me at a raven haired guy around my age opening the door to the classroom 'Frost, let's keep our conversations telepathic when people we don't know are around, ok?'

~You mean everyone except Naruto, Kiba, Uncle Kakashi, and Mina when she decides to visit?~

'Yeah.'

~No problem but you gotta admit the raven in the seat diagonal from where we're standing is kinda cute.~

'You're sitting on my head so it doesn't count,' I glare up at her before glancing at the guy. 'He's not that cute.'

~You're right. He's not cute, he's gorgeous. Mina'd agree on that one.~

"Stupid fox," I mutter under my breath, making the raven look over at me. 'His eyes are like ours only he's hidden the pain and suffering a lot more that either Mina or Naruto ever have.'

~Looks like you found a twin.~

'Shut it.'

The raven and I lock eyes and we study each other by our eyes for a few minutes. He blinks and looks at Frost while I glare at her as she chases her tails atop my head.

"What is that _thing_ doing?" he questions.

"Going crazy apparently," I sigh. "And she's a two-tailed fox, not a _thing_," I add, an edge to my voice.

The raven 'hn's and goes back to glaring a hole in the front wall. I sigh and look back out the window. By the sun, it's about quarter after seven and class'll be starting soon. I smile a bit as I see Naruto and Kiba enter the classroom through the reflection in the window. At exactly twenty after seven, the teacher shows up.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Please make her feel at home," the brown haired Chuunin says as he motions for me to come stand by him. "Everyone, this is Tenshi-Okami Amaya," I flinch slightly at my last name, some of the students whispering immediately afterwards.

'Here we go again,' I sweatdrop as my new sensei points to a seat near Kiba and Naruto. I look straight ahead as some students glare at me and others continue to whisper. A pink-haired girl raises her hand as I near her seat, mine being only two rows behind hers.

"Iruka-sensei," the girl calls, "why is the Hokage allowing someone from a clan of bakemono to attend the Academy?" I lock eyes with her for a few seconds before continuing to my seat.

"The Tenshi-Okami clan is not a clan of monsters Sakura," Iruka-sensei informs the pink haired bitch girl and everyone else that had been whispering other old rumors about my clan. "The Tenshi-Okami clan was one of the clans that was willing to sacrifice everything to help protect Konoha during the war. You should show Amaya and her clan some respect."

"But _that_ clan is filled with blood thirsty killers!" a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes adds in.

I glare at the blonde and instinctively bite my tongue, literally, as I take my seat in front of Kiba and Naruto. Those girls have no idea how much those words sting.

-Flashback-

"S-she's a monster!" a Cloud Jounin shouts.

"Y-youkai!" an Azarni village calls.

"She's no different from the other monsters in her clan!"

Everything comes back into focus as I feel the villagers staring at me. I had blacked out and apparently killed one of the Cloud Jounin that were trying to raid the temple ruins. I hadn't realized what I'd done until I see the blood of the dead Jounin on my katana.

-End Flashback-

"So what?" Kiba's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Amaya's clan's got a bad history but that doesn't mean she's like those other members of her clan."

"Kiba," I smile back at him gratefully, my voice unnaturally quiet.

"That doesn't mean she can be trusted," the same blonde girl says. "She's got her clan's demon traits."

"So she's different, big deal! Amaya's really nice and caring so don't talk about her like that!" Naruto shouts from beside Kiba.

"Naruto, Kiba, thank you," I whisper. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

~Just ignore those idiots.~ Frost advises from her spot on my lap.

"Who cares about what those losers say!" the blonde girl shouts. "People in her clan that have the marks of demons are known for killing! She's got the demon marks and has probably killed someone already! She's here so she can kill us!"

"That's enough Ino," Iruka-sensei states calmly. "I'm sure Amaya can be trusted so there's no need to worry."

"But sensei-" the blonde Ino starts.

"I said that's enough," Iruka-sensei says sharply and Ino and Sakura fall silent. "Today's lesson is a review on the basics of chakra."

I sit quietly and listen to Iruka-sensei's lesson, hoping it'll drown out the whispering from around the class. The lesson doesn't help any though. I had been taught how to be a shinobi as soon as I could walk and had taught Mina this stuff when we met to try and put my clan's massacre out of my mind.

~At least not everyone hates you.~

'True but I'd rather have the guys hate me instead of having them drooling while calling me a youkai and bakemono but it's better than nothing and at least I've got Kiba and Naruto on my side.'

~Agreed.~

'Too bad Mina's not here though.'

~Yeah, someone'd be dead with her temper.~

'Exactly.'

_Scroll Eleven - A Promise: A Secret About Mina_

-midnight, three weeks later-

"What are you up to?" Uncle Kakashi asks and I freeze on the spot.

"Nothing, just going for a walk," I reply innocently. Years of practice getting out of trouble for pranks helps a lot.

"So you're trying to sneak out at midnight for a walk, eh? Nice try."

I sigh and walk away from the door. I've been in Konoha for three weeks and I know my way around perfectly. I sit down in the living room across from my uncle.

"Can I go out for a walk, Uncle Kakashi?" I ask sweetly.

"Not at midnight when you've got school in the morning," my jaw drops and I pout cutely. "I know what you're trying to find out about Mina."

"W-what?" I ask, a bit worried that Uncle Kakashi knows why I've been sneaking out. 'I'm gonna be killed.'

Uncle Kakashi sighs, "I'm not supposed to say anything but I will tell you that she was born in Konoha and that her twin brother still lives here."

"Wait, what?" I ask, not believing what I had just heard. "Say that again."

"You heard me but I never told you that, you used your bloodline to probe someone's mind on accident."

"No problem," I say smiling. "Thank you Uncle Kakashi but wh would you tell me and risk getting in trouble?"

"Because it's better than risking you getting locked up for sneaking into the Hokage's office almost every night. You promise right?"

I smile and nod. "You rock Uncle Kakashi. I swear I won't say anything to anyone until Amaya comes to visit."


End file.
